For A Little While
by divakat
Summary: Post Ep for 20 Hours in America. Rated M for a VERY good reason.


**Hi everyone...not even sure if WW fic gets read here anymore but I'm gonna drop this here anyhow. If anyone wants to drag it over to the Yahoo groups, that's fine with me. **

**I wrote this one a LONG time ago, before I ever published fanfic. I generally write for the Lie To Me fandom but I found this, cleaned it up, and thought I'd toss something out there for the Wingnuts.**

**This fic is rated M and when I say rated M, I mean rated M. Don't go looking for a plot, just some shippy smut with, what I hope is, good characterization.**

**Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and there are bound to be a few.**

* * *

><p>Title:<p>

Category: J/D; Romance; Post-Ep for '20 Hours in America'.

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin and people who are richer and smarter than me own them. I make no money from making them do naughty things but it sure is fun, and it helps me sleep at night.

Note: This was inspired by something I couldn't quite explain from 'College Kids'. Did anyone else think that the way Josh and Donna greeted each other was a little odd? Mostly though it stemmed from this little line right here:

CJ "Did you get some sleep?"

Josh "Yeah. Actually I did better than that."

CJ "Well keep it to yourself."

hmmmmm

Donna sank lower into the warm vanilla scented bubbles feeling the tension of the last 20 hours begin to slowly ebb from her body. She leaned her head against the bath pillow on the edge of her tub and closed her eyes. Somehow she knew that even the longest bubble bath of her life wouldn't completely calm her mind even though her body was completely exhausted.

She knew what she needed to help her sleep but somehow she couldn't quite get herself into the right frame of mind for self- pleasuring.

She replayed the last few hours of the routine campaign trip that had become their 20 hour trek across the Midwest. The fiery frustration she had felt with Toby and Josh had faded to glowing embers.

She remembered the hang dog look he had after she had chastised him. The way his shoulders had slumped and he had slunk off to the bar like a child reprimanded by an angry parent. She hated the fact that even in her state of annoyance she couldn't stop herself from watching him walk away. She couldn't resist the pull of his silhouette as her eyes traced the lines of his shoulders and back for the millionth time.

The mere thought of his shoulders made her squirm slightly and she sank lower down into the warm water. Donna knew she really shouldn't be thinking of him this way but who was she kidding: It certainly wasn't the first time and sadly she knew it wouldn't be the last either. She gave in to fantasy as she began to develop and focus on the image of Josh as a young man in college; shirtless, throwing a Frisbee around the quad, tanned muscles coated in a fine sheen of perspiration flexing and straining. She felt warmth surge between her thighs at the thought and absently reached a hand between her legs, idly pressing against her clit as she conjured up other scenes.

Josh lounging beside the pool (alright, picturing Josh lounging anywhere was a stretch but this was _her_ fantasy after all), better yet, lounging beside the hot tub, his tight tan body glistening in the steam. Her fingers began to move more insistently as her breathing grew shallower. Twenty-something tan Josh, lounging next to a hot tub wearing….wearing the hottest little red bathing suit she had ever seen. Pulled up to display his muscular thighs so she could just see the outline of his…

*Bang-bang-bang*

She was startled out of her near orgasmic state by a loud knocking at her door.

*Bang-bang-bang*

Seriously, only one man would have the nerve to…

"DONNA!" She heard Josh bellow as he pounded again.

Sighing, she hastily got out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around her body as she hurried to the door.

Jerking open the door she saw Josh standing there in Jeans and a t-shirt (he had obviously changed and showered as well) with his fist upraised, poised to pound again.

"Josh, I have neighbors!"

"Yeah, well they should be used to me by now. Can I come in?" Not waiting for a response he breezed past her into the apartment.

"Josh what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too much going on. I tried lying down but I couldn't stop thinking about the thing. Can you believe we're actually going to make this happen? Toby's going to call the guy tomorrow when we have hard numbers but Donna, seriously, this is what it's all about for me. This is what we came here for." He was pacing back and forth in the small space of her living room.

"So you came to my place to …?"

"Well I went for a walk and I just kind of ended up here. I can't…" suddenly he paused mid-stride, eyes wide.

"I'm guessing you just noticed the towel right?" she said placing a hand on her hip.

"Towel?" he said lamely, definitely not looking at her eyes. Suddenly he snapped back to the moment, shaking his head to clear it "Sorry. Yes. Donna, why are you wearing a towel?'

"Its laundry day" she said sarcastically.

"What? Really?"

She would have been more pissed at his intrusion except that she found his obvious discomfort with her state of undress to be very amusing. "Well I could take it off if you want." She said sweetly making as if to undo the snug wrap.

"God yes" he said in a soft voice seconds before his eyes jumped back up to hers. "I mean…I mean…of course you should get dressed…if you want…or I could go. I should go."

He made no move to go. He raked a hand through his hair causing it to fly out in every direction in the most boyish and endearing way.

"You look incredibly gorgeous right now, you know that right?' He said somewhat breathlessly suddenly looking up at her but without raising his head fully upright.

Damn. She knew she was blushing right down to her toes. Leave it to Josh Lyman to turn the tables. She had been enjoying his discomfort without really caring about her near-nakedness and suddenly she was the one off balance. Gathering herself she walked over to him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"You can be really sweet sometimes Joshua. I'll go put on some clothes. Make yourself some tea if you want or there's beer in the fridge."

She turned to walk away and instantly felt an insistent tug on her towel. She turned around as the terry cloth came loose from her body and one end landed on the floor. The other end appeared to be caught somewhere near Josh's belt.

Josh stood motionless staring alternately at her naked body, the floor, and the offending belt buckle on which her towel was caught. He reached down and hastily freed the loop of cloth from his belt and then stared at her, mouth opening and closing in astonishment.

He recovered before she did and, turning his head and closing his eyes in a gesture she found positively charming considering the circumstances, approached her with the outspread towel, wrapping it around her and fumbling blindly to secure it behind her back.

Donna was stunned. All she could focus on at the moment was the fact that his arms were around her mostly naked body and that with their current proximity and her lack of clothing she was acutely aware of his rock-hard erection pressing into her hip.

"Josh" she managed in a hoarse whisper. "Josh I think I got it."

"Yeah" he said, stepping back from her. "Of course you do. I'm just going to…I won't…we never…oh hell." During this bizarrely disjointed sentence he had managed to put several feet between them but suddenly she saw a change come over his face. She couldn't be sure because she had never seen it before but it looked oddly like an expression of…surrender. He crossed the distance between them in a flash and before she knew what was happening his fingers were lifting up her chin insistently as he pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was soft, almost hesitant, and it begged a single question of her 'Do you want this?'

Her non-verbal answer came as she opened her mouth to him allowing him to suck on and explore her lower lip with his tongue. Her arms snaked around his neck as her fingers gently caressed the curls at his nape. She met his tongue with her own and they tasted each other for the first time. There was something so familiar in that taste. They spent so much time together in close proximity that the subtle smells of him had crept into her unconsciousness until this intimate taste of him simply reminded her of…home.

His tongue was like velvet against hers. She thought for a moment that she had never felt anything quite so intoxicatingly smooth as the caress of his mouth.

One of his hands gently brushed her face and her chin while the other crept down her back sending the towel that she had never fully secured falling loosely between their bodies. His fingers lit tiny fires down her spine as his hand made its way to the small of her back, exerting a gentle pressure to draw their bodies closer together. Suddenly she couldn't get close enough to him. She needed to feel his bare skin the way he was feeling hers. She ran her hands over his marvelous shoulders and down his beautifully shaped back marveling at how the hard muscles she had touched casually 1000 times felt so completely different when she had time to slide her hands languorously over them. She pulled up the edge of his t-shirt, eagerly splaying her hands over the smooth skin of his lower back and pulling him even tighter as she felt the hard length of his erection grinding against her. His lips suddenly ceased their movements on hers and he drew a shuddering breath.

"Donna" he exhaled her name plaintively.

Josh drew back enough to look into her eyes and caressed her face with the tips of his fingers. His eyes had that soft melty look that tugged at her heart.

"Donna" he visibly gathered himself. "I need you to know that we can stop this right now and nothing has to change, but if we don't end this here, there is no going back. We have to deal with the consequences of _this_, he gestured to the space between their bodies, for better or for worse." He left the question hanging in the air. Wow. Had those words just come out of his mouth? That was pretty insightful for a man with limited blood flow to the brain.

"No going back Josh" there was no hesitation in her voice.

"Donna…"

"No going back" she said firmly. "I don't want to go another four years wondering if we could have had…well…_this_ even if it's only for this moment." She stepped close to him and pulled his body to hers for emphasis. "I'm sure Josh."

It was all the invitation he needed. He assaulted her with his lips. Before he had been tentative, exploratory, learning the feel of her mouth and how she liked to be kissed. This was completely different. He sought to possess her with his mouth and she opened herself completely to him. His hands ran over her arms with a new urgency. He caressed her sides and her back, trying to touch all of her in a single moment. Finally, with the slightest noticeable hesitation, Josh caressed the curve of her breast, running his thumbs over her dusky pink nipple as she shivered under his touch. He swept his hand over her buttocks, grinding himself into her as he made it clear how much he wanted her.

"Josh!" His name was a plea on her lips.

He began walking her backwards as his hands continued to caress her. Her hands fumbled at his belt until she suddenly felt the cool hard plane of a wall against her back. Opening her eyes, she found that they had collided with the offending obstacle in her hallway, only feet from the bedroom, but somehow even that short distance now seemed too far.

Her hand had found its way to Josh's zipper and she held his eyes as she lowered it gently, the straining fabric giving way easily as his cock was released into her waiting grasp.

Josh exhaled sharply as her hand closed around him, her fingertips sliding lightly over the sensitive flesh of his head. He somehow managed to keep his eyes open. Donna gazed up at him with a look of pure feminine possession and then released him before grasping the waist band of his boxers and lifting it over his straining erection as she pushed his pants down his hips. The fabric pooled at his ankles and he pressed against her, his cock trapped between their bellies. He enfolded her in his arms completely as he awkwardly toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, still not believing that he could hold her like this, finally feel his skin against hers as he had fantasized about so many times. He stroked the side of her face and kissed her gently.

Her hand found his and he released her. She smiled up at him almost shyly and he felt his heart twist in his chest at how extraordinarily beautiful she was.

"No going back, Josh," she said simply as she tugged at his hand and led him to her room.

Once inside, she sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved in front of her, intending to join her but she placed both hands on his hips, steadying him just in front of her. He held his breath as she examined him up close, one long-fingered hand reaching out to gently trace the underside of his balls as she trailed her fingernails lightly over his erection. He simply looked down at her, allowing her to explore as the sensations she was creating in his groin made the blood pound in his ears. Finally, seemingly satisfied, she tilted her head up to meet his eyes and his breath caught at the look of arousal on her face. Her hand trailed across his hip and slid around to rest on his bare ass as she pulled him slightly closer.

"Donna…" he managed.

"I want you," she said simply as she lowered herself and ran her tongue around the head of his cock.

His hips bucked toward her involuntarily at the sensation and before he had a moment to recover, her lips closed around him. The warmth of her mouth and the softness of her tongue sliding over him were intoxicating. Almost immediately he felt heaviness in his groin as more blood rushed to his already throbbing erection. He didn't want her to stop but as her lips moved up and down his shaft and her hand reached down to cup his balls he could feel his body already gathering for release.

"Donna-you have to stop that right now." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry" she said as she released him and gazed up at him coyly. "Is there something wrong?"

_Yes. My assistant is currently giving me amazing head in her bedroom and I should probably be sued for sexual harassment and perhaps brought up on Federal charges_, he though.

"God no, but you don't want this night to end right now do you? Because I for one have some additional plans I would still like to implement."

"Perhaps if you were to brief me on these additional plans we could develop some talking points?" She said in mock seriousness.

"Talking is about the last thing on my mind right now Donatella Moss", he growled and sank to his knees in front of her.

He ran his hands up the outside of her long smooth legs, skirting her hip bones and then trailing insistent fingers down the insides of her thighs, parting them. He leaned forward, planning a soft trail of kisses along a path from her knee to her center while he hiked up her other leg and placed it on his shoulder, scooting forward until his face was poised just above her sex.

He let her anticipate his touch for a moment as he breathed warmth against her flesh. The musky scent of her mixed with something floral and feminine assaulted his senses and his cock twitched in anticipation of tasting her. Slowly he lowered himself to the tender bud that was the center of her pleasure and placed the flat of his tongue against her without moving as he exerted a gentle pressure. Her body convulsed at the exquisite sensation and he began slowly lapping at her clit forcing a series of soft shuddering moans to escape her lips. He ran his tongue down her folds, parting her gently as he moved his tongue inside of her. Her wetness coated his lips and tongue, ran down his chin as she continued to cry out in pleasure at his touch. He moved his hand up to replace his tongue and slipped two long fingers into the soft wet heat of her core. He lifted his head as he explored her walls, pressing upward slightly until he found the spot that made her convulse hard above him. Smiling, he lowered his head back to her clit as he stroked that spot over and over again, hooking his fingers as he worked her harder and harder.

"Oh God! Oh Josh! Please…" Her body writhed against the bed as she pleaded with him to continue. She could feel a sense of pressure building in her that she had never felt before. There was the familiar coiling tension of orgasm but at the same time something else being triggered by the precise pressure of his fingers.

She gripped the blankets and arched her back, pressing herself harder against his mouth. She felt tears leaking from the corners of her eyes at the intensity of what was building inside of her, like water being backed up behind a dam that was about to break. Finally her body gave in.

"Josh!" She screamed his name as her entire body shuddered beneath him, her inner muscles contracting hard around his fingers. A surge of wetness covered his hand and chin, dripped off his wrist. He stilled his tongue against her, keeping the pressure constant as she continued to quake and gasp weakly beneath him. Her body went limp as the spasms began to subside.

"Josh" she said breathily in a voice thick with emotion. "That was…That was..." she searched for words. "I mean I've never done…_that _before. I've heard about it…I just didn't think…" She suddenly felt somewhat self conscious.

"Yes Donna, I really am quite something." He said with mock sincerity. "You don't actually think I'm done with you yet?" He growled in a husky voice. "Let's clean up a little."

He encouraged her to move up the bed as he quickly slipped into the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth as he wiped his hand and stretched out on the bed. He ran the soft cloth up her thighs and gently pressed it against her sex as she shuddered and moaned softly, still sensitive from her orgasm. Depositing the cloth next to the bed, he kissed her gently, working his lips softly against hers, allowing her time to recover from the ecstasy of a few moments before. He rained soft kisses over her eyes, cheeks, and hairline, working his way down to her neck and the sensitive lobes of her ears. His hands gently massaged her breasts, toying with her nipples until her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly, attempting to draw him closer as she returned to an aroused state. His cock was so hard and tight he thought he might burst as she reached a hand down between them and softly stroked his shaft, guiding him gently to where he most desired to be.

"I need to feel you inside of me Josh." Her words set him on fire as he shifted slightly, resting his body between her thighs as he raised up onto the palms of his hands and nudged gently at her entrance, testing her with a few shallow strokes before he sheathed himself fully inside of her.

She gasped her pleasure at the intimate invasion of her body as she felt the full length of him throbbing and pulsing within her.

Josh slowly lowered himself until he was face to face with Donna. The feeling of her tight heat wrapped around him was overpowering and he was afraid to move too quickly. Blood was pounding in his ears as he fought to control his instinct to drive into her again and again immediately.

Slowly be began moving in shallow strokes, withdrawing only slightly each time while he allowed her to feel the maximum friction of their bodies. As she began to move with him, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, he raised himself up on his elbows as Donna lifted her long legs and placed her heals in the small of his back. He began to tremble with effort, breathing is harsh gasps as the full length of his erection slid in and out of her body in an ever increasing rhythm. He murmured his desire against her throat, his cries increasing from soft sighs of pleasure to full throated moans of delight and desperation as he picked up the pace of their lovemaking.

Donna was moaning beneath him as well, groaning her pleasure when he hit on a particular angle she liked. Her hands clutched and caressed the muscles of his back as they bunched and strained with the effort of each thrust, fingernails digging into his flesh as she strained against him.

It wasn't long before he felt his body gathering for the release he knew would have to come soon. With a last desperate effort to prolong their enjoyment, he quickly stilled his movements, using a hand to hold her hips in place as he kept himself buried deep within her.

"Josh!" She cried her disappointment

"Don't move Donna" he whispered, obviously concentrating.

"But Josh..."

"Don't move" he said again through teeth gritted with the effort to reign in his impending orgasm.

Thankfully she heeded his warning, and they lay silent and still as Josh took several deep breaths and got his body under control. When he trusted himself to move again without coming instantly, he quickly wrapped and arm beneath her shoulders and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him with his cock still firmly inside of her.

Understanding his intentions and realizing he needed her in a position in which she would come quickly now, she straddled him, rocking her hips forward slightly so that her clit pressed against his pelvis. He took her hips in his hands and encouraged her to move. She rocked forward, planting her hands on either side of his head and angling her body so that she could feel the delicious friction of his cock sliding in and out of her while her clit maintained constant contact with the firmness of his body. Her breasts slid deliciously against his sweat slicked skin, her nipples grazing enticingly against his chest. With this new onslaught of sensation it wasn't long before she felt herself on the verge of coming again.

She gazed down at Josh who was looking up at her with a combination of blissful adoration and tremendous concentration. "Josh," she moaned in trembling voice, "I'm so close. Can you come with me?"

"Donna" he closed his eyes briefly and moaned her name as he began thrusting up into her with an urgency that sent her hurtling towards the edge. She felt his hands clench on her hips as her legs shook around him. They were so close. Their voices were a symphony of combined ecstasy chanting each other's names amidst sighs and moans of unabashed delight. She ground herself against him as he thrust into her wildly again and again.

"Oh, Fuck!" Suddenly his eyes flew open and his body went rigid, lifting them both off the mattress. His breath caught in his chest as he threw his head back, tendons in his neck and shoulders straining with effort as he found release from the nearly overpowering buildup of pleasure. Every muscle in his body spasmed and released, spasmed and released as he spilled himself deep inside of her.

The look of ecstasy on his face, the sound of his voice crying out her name, and the feeling of his release hot and hard deep within her sent an intense wave of pleasure through her as the intensity of his orgasm triggered her own shuddering release. He thrust up into her hard, again and again, and she felt a spurt of hot wetness with each pulse of his hips. She rode out her orgasm and then collapsed on top of him trying desperately to find her breath and stop the room from spinning.

They lay together, their ragged breathing gradually calming as Josh realized that he could feel hot tears against his shoulder.

He lifted her chin to inspect the wetness on her cheeks.

"Donna, there's no need for tears," he whispered soothingly, stroking her damp hair.

"Of course there is Josh," she sniffed. "You know from now on there's going to be absolutely no dealing with you. I mean that ego of yours, which, can I just say, doesn't need any help, isn't going to be able to fit through the portico doors in the morning."

"And tell me Donna, why is that exactly?"

"Because Josh."

"Oh I think you should say it Donna."

"Okay, okay, 'You're the man' alright? That was the best, most intense orgasm I have ever had. You've got skills. They should bronze your tongue in homage to the arts of oral sex and hang it in a special Smithsonian exhibit. Is that what you need to hear? Its true Josh, all true and I don't care who knows it."

"Well thank you Donna, but here's the thing."

"Now there's a thing?"

"Yes there's a thing. The thing is, while I do believe that I am 'da man', there were two of us in this bed tonight and I have to give credit where credit is due. As a man of experience, I can honestly say that 'intense' doesn't begin to describe the ecstasy that I just experienced. 760 verbal SAT Donna and I don't believe they've invented the word to adequately explain what I felt being inside of you." His voice, which started out with a cocky tone gradually became one of bewildered awe as he struggled with the emotion threatening to overwhelm his knowledge of what needed to happen next. "You're so much more beautiful that I ever imagined Donatella Moss." He tried to cover the noticeable crack in his voice.

Reluctantly, he withdrew from her, rolling them both on to their sides. She nestled into the crook of his arm, memorizing the scent and feel of his body as she listened to the beating of his heart in the stillness.

They lay in silence, breathing each other in, both reluctant to let the moment go, both trying to steal themselves against what was coming, both trying to soak in enough of the other to last what might have to be a lifetime. Her hands roamed across his chest, burning into her memory the feel of hard muscle and soft skin. One of his hands stroked her face while the other gently traced the curve of her breast as he had wanted to do for so long. When he brushed her lips with the barest whisper of a kiss she tasted salt and knew his silent tears were mingling with her own. Opening her mouth to him she allowed his tongue to taste her again, drinking in all of him in a last desperate embrace.

Donna spoke first. "I know what we have to do Josh."

"Yeah?" he said sadly, knowing that she did.

"Yes. I knew before we started this. I've always known that if we let ourselves have _this_ before the end…I know it has to be tonight for now Josh."

"I could talk to CJ," he tried

"For tonight, Josh."

"I know," he said sadly.

"Four years is a long time Josh and who knows what will happen between now and then but I think…I think I can get through. I think we can get through. We have to pretend this didn't happen. I don't know how but we do and I know you know that too."

He was quiet for a moment. "I want to stay tonight," he said, already knowing what her answer would be.

"You know why you can't," she said softly.

"I know. For a little while longer though okay?" he whispered, kissing her softly.

"For a little while Joshua."


End file.
